


Отпуск

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если Константина Вальдора, бессменного генерал-капитана Легио Кустодес, попытаются в приказном порядке отправить в отпуск?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск

– С завтрашнего дня я в отпуске? – переспросил Константин Вальдор, недоверчиво глядя на сдерживающего улыбку Сигиллайта.  
– Именно так, друг мой, – кивнул Малкадор. – Тебе давно пора отдохнуть.  
– А кто будет заниматься охраной Дворца?  
– О, думаю, Кустодес отлично справятся.  
– И кто будет ими руководить?  
– Амон Тавромахиан. Или ещё кто-нибудь из Кустодес Первого Круга – на твой выбор.  
– Амон, значит... – Вальдор задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подлоктнику кресла.  
– Не волнуйся, – рассмеялся регент Терры. – За неделю твоего отсутствия ни один враг не успеет захватить Дворец, деактивировать Трон и объявить себя новым Императором.  
"Враг – нет. Но ведь опасность может грозить и изнутри!"  
Впрочем, делиться своими подозрениями Константин не стал. Потому что – вот как Малкадор так ловко ответил на незаданные вопросы? И вообще, почему он так настойчиво пытается избавиться от генерал-капитана? Экая рожа у него хитрая! Ещё и Амона главным назначить? Либо его проще обвести вокруг пальца, либо он соучастник... Никому нельзя доверять, везде враги!  
– Что ж, – внешне невозмутимо кивнул он. – В отпуске так в отпуске.  
На следующий день он торжественно покинул Дворец. И в тот же вечер вернулся – Гаэдо очень вовремя нашёл в системе безопасности дыру, которой Вальдор и воспользовался. Очень странно, кстати: почему её до сих пор не залатали? Гаэдо заодно с Малкадором и Амоном? Или просто Амон оставил проход для кого-то своего? А может, там уже не проход, а ловушка? И предатели очень старательно не узнают Константина в маскировке... это же развяжет им руки для дальнейших действий!  
Чем дольше Константин следил за дворцовой жизнью, тем больше убеждался: да, заговор существует. Какая-то подозрительная суета и беготня, шушуканье по углам... даже, казалось бы, верные Кустодес – и те секретничали по углам, настороженно озираясь. Нужно предупредить Императора!  
В покои Императора он ворвался ураганом – золотым с алыми проблесками, готовым разить любого, кто встанет на пути. Однако он опоздал...  
Прямо посреди обширного холла стоял громадный стол. За ним разместились, кажется, едва ли не все Кустодес – и не только они. Взгляд ошеломлённого Вальдора выхватывал какие-то разрозненные детали: Око Терры рядом с волчьей мордой, вцепившийся в загривок золотой орёл, ангельские крылья, вырвиглазное сочетание пурпурных доспехов с изумрудным плащом, чёрные наплечники с оскаленными львиными мордами из марсианского золота, расписанный иероглифами бритый затылок...  
Константин замер соляным столбом – и тогда поднялся на ноги Император:  
– Ты настолько же надёжен, насколько предсказуем. Минута в минуту, как я и ожидал. Твоё здоровье, друг!  
Вспенилось шампанское, стреляя пробками. Зазвенели бокалы.  
Повелитель Человечества взмахнул рукой, и слаженный хор примархов и Кустодес дружно грянул старинную мериканскую песню:  
– Happy Birthday to You!  
Вальдор схватился за сердце. Император громогласно расхохотался.  
– Прости меня за эту маленькую мистификацию, Константин. Но я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии преподнести тебе небольшой сюрприз!  
– Сюрприз? – выдавил Константин, обретая дар речи. Он многое хотел сказать. Например – что такие сюрпризы сведут его с ума и в могилу куда раньше срока. Что на Ультрамар к Жиллиману такие празднички. Что Малкадор – зараза. Что, не принимай в безобразии участия лично Император и примархи – Кустодес бы ещё месяц чистили картошку и красили траву в зелёный цвет. Что чувство юмора у Императора мало соответствует его сияющему величию. Что... в общем, сказать хотелось многое – но Константин Вальдор был очень воспитанным Кустодес. Поэтому он просто набрал в грудь побольше воздуху и, легко перекрыв шум, рявкнул: – В таком случае – с завтрашнего дня я в отпуске!


End file.
